Familiar
by Eathelynn
Summary: Continuing almost 7 years after her first trip through the Labyrinth, Sarah receives shocking news and finds herself unintentionally back in the Underground - and she's there to stay. -Jareth and Sarah belong to the Jim Henson Company.-
1. Familiar

I squint at the doctor in front of me. He has to be the 4th or 5th I've seen now. My fingers knot themselves nervously while he reads over the test results. The older man sighs and shifts uncomfortably in his chair. My gut clenches and I already know the results aren't what we hoped.

"Miss Williams," Dr. Garrison starts, "the results... show no progression towards recovery. I'm afraid that your condition has worsened."

My breath catches and I take a few seconds to respond. "But... is there anything that can be done to help or to at least keep it from worsening?"

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Williams, but the damage is leaning towards unrepairable. The concussion you acquired was far worse than anyone suspected. It has caused severe optic nerve damage-"

"I'm already aware of that. Just, please, get to what I don't know."

Pity shines in his eyes. "Sarah, it caused some damage to your central nervous system."

I turn my gaze to lap. I can barely see my hands clearly, anymore. "How much damage?"

"The blow inflicted hit at the base of your skull. It caused your brain to swell up and it also struck the top of your spinal column. The uncontrollable twitching, loss of feeling, and lack of response in your limbs are the result of that. I'm afraid it's getting worse."

"Can we make it better?" I ask even though I know that the odds are not in my favor.

"It is operable," Dr. Garrison holds up a hand to stop my reply. "But, Sarah, the odds are that the operation would do far more damage than good."

"And by that you mean?"

"It could leave you as a vegetable, in a coma, or even dead."

My eyelids slide shut to trap the tears in. I refuse to cry just yet. "What is going to happen if we don't do anything?"

"I'll put you on medication to help the headaches and to help you keep control of your limbs. I'll also prescribe something to help you sleep, just in case. The damage will eventually result in you losing your eyesight and then the damage to your spine will result in you losing your motor skills. Then, I assume that your organs will begin shutting down – if you do not fall into a coma first. This could all happen from 4 weeks to 6 months from now." His voice is soft and full of compassion, but that doesn't make the information any less crushing.

"I see," I mumble. I open tearless eyes and meet his gaze. "I think... that we'll go with that option."

He reaches for my hand, but I flinch and he retreats. "I'm so sorry that I cannot save you, Sarah. But I swear I will try to keep you as comfortable as possible until the end."

"Thank you," I reply. Standing, I grab my bag. "Can we, um, do the paperwork next week? I'd like to go home at the moment."

The kind doctor nods and I walk out the door, acting as if he did not see the tears about to fall from his eyes.

The drive back to my apartment is uneventful; I am numb. I climb the stairs and then fumble to open my door. The keys rattle as I drop them and my bag on the floor. I head to my room and stare down at my bed. Sobs rack through my body as I turn and slam the boxes on top of my art desk to the floor. I walk to my closet and begin yanking things out. Forgotten items scatter across the carpet and I claw through the boxes there. My sobs quiet and I stand and look at the collected items of my life.

It is soon too much for me to bear. I walk to the liquor cabinet I keep mostly for show and yank open the stubborn doors. Without even bothering to see which bottle I've grabbed, I yank the top off and start drinking. The liquid burns down my throat at first, but with each sip I notice it less and less. The already blurry room blurs more with the liquor. I stumble back to my room after I've gotten half-way through the bottle.

A red, glittery jewelry box lies on its side by the foot of my bed. I flop beside it and lean against my bed. Reluctantly, I set my bottle beside me and pick up the box. When I open it I see a familiar leather-bound book. I run my fingers over the golden letters on it's cover. I haven't thought of this book in a long, long time. I used to read this to Toby all the time.

I hiccup and lean over to grab a sheet of paper and a pen. Toby. Tears run afresh down my cheeks as I write him a goodbye letter. I tape it to the book and lay it on my bed. He doesn't need it yet, but I'll keep it there for him to find.

"Oh, Toby, I'm so sorry." I sigh. "I wish I were taken away from here." I slur.

Now that I've seen the book, my thoughts sluggishly flicker to a dream I once had – almost 7 years ago - involving a similar story to the Labyrinth. I remember the Goblin King as if he were in front of me. With his devilishly handsome face and his dual colored eyes. It's almost as if he's here, staring at me with that cruel face of his.

I stumble over to a window that has somehow been blown open. A sudden winds makes it harder to close, but I manage somehow. I reach down and grab my bottle from the floor. My thoughts are more sluggish by the second. I decide the bottle can wait until the morning and I take a final gulp. My legs are like rubber as I head back to the liquor cabinet in my tiny dining room.

I sway in front of the cabinet. The floor looks extremely inviting right now...

"Sarah?"

I spin around and nearly fall. That voice; I know that voice. Only after steadying myself by holding on to the back of a dining chair do I look up.

"Wha- what are-" I hiccup and squint at the Goblin King. His stern face holds part amusement and part annoyance as he looks me up and down.

"Time has not done you any good," He remarks in a cold tone and a smirk to match it.

"Why..." I squint harder at him. My brain is slow with drunken stupor. "Why are you here?"

His face hardens into an even colder expression. "You wished yourself away."

Giggles erupt from me unexpectedly. "Yeah, right." I let myself slide to the floor and look up at him. "You're just a dream. You were always a dream and you will always be a dream. That, or you are a hallucination." I giggle again and say, "It is a symptom of my condition." My brain fogs up more and I know that I am close to passing out.

Confusion replaces the cold emotion on the Goblin King's face. "Condition?"

My vision wavers and my head lolls. I can vaguely make out Jareth as he reaches to keep me from thumping to the floor. _This is one of the funniest dreams I've had in a while_, I think to myself as I start to lose feeling in my limbs. _ Or should I call it a hallucination? _ I have the oddest feeling, like I've been spinning in circles for too long.

Just when the feeling stops and I'm tottering on the edge of subconscious, I hear that ever-familiar voice sigh, "Sarah... What am I to do with you?"

And then I don't think anymore for a while.


	2. Changed

A/N – Hey, thanks for reading. Sarah and Jareth belong to Jim Henson Company but all other characters belong to me. The plan is to have a chapter a day, but that won't always be possible so I apologize in advance for any that are submitted later than expected. All chapters from here on out will be longer than Chapter 1 ended up being. -H.

_Jareth_-

_Crash!_

As the bookcase falls, the door to the office slams open as Eldon, chief adviser to the King and close friend, rushes in. His gaze flicks around to ensure that his king is not in danger and then rests upon my face. I return his knowing look with a grimace and flop into my chair. Here comes a lecture.

"Jareth..." Eldon looks at me as if he doesn't really know what to say. "She's here?"

I lift up my feet and rest them on the corner of my desk. "Yes, she's here. She's completely drunk, and who knows what else, but she's here." I sigh and cringe as my heart gives a squeeze. The damned thing has a mind of it's own.

Eldon looks at me disapprovingly. "Jareth – she tore you to pieces the last time she was here. Why would you bring her here, now?"

"She wished herself away, Eldon," I inform him in a bored tone. His condescending tone is stoking my temper.

"I don't give a damn what she wished for, Jareth! She doesn't belong here and now she's stuck! How do you think Sarah is going to react to the fact that she can't leave this time? Do you think she'll be all sweet as a cherry to you?"

"Enough!" I stand to my full height and tower over my adviser. "You are a good and wise man, Eldon. You even advised my father before me. But I am still your king and will be treated as such. I am lenient, but I will not have you shouting at me like an underling."

Eldon sighs and bows. "I apologize deeply, sire. But I must know... Did she specifically wish herself away to you, or did she say a vague wish in her stupor?"

I purse my lips and he groans. "Oh, Jareth, look at how cruel she is. I shall assign her a maid immediately and tell Cook we'll be having an extra at dinner." My adviser bows again and makes sure to shut the door behind his retreat.

Sighing, I wave my hand and repair my office to it's usual order. A servant runs in and puts a goblet of wine on my desk. I instruct her to tell me the moment Sarah awakens. The night is just beginning, but I can tell it's going to drag on.

_ Sarah_

My eyes jerk open at a loud sound. The pounding in my head has me closing them again. I roll over and snuggle deeper into the satin blanket.

Wait... Satin?

I jerk upright and take in my surroundings. "Ugh," I groan and flop back down. I squint up as the room spins, but I can't make out much. The bed I'm in is huge and has a canopy, if the red blobs above me are curtains. Everything else is just fuzzy and mixing together, but I can tell that the colors are very masculine.

Oh my... I didn't... I've never... But who?

The door opens and I sit up. A rather short fuzzy blob, and by the shape I'd say wearing a dress, walks to the side of the bed.

"May I ask where I am?" I request tentatively. Hopefully this is just a really nice hotel.

"Why, in the castle. I'll return with His Majesty." A gravelly voice replies.

Panic shoots through my limbs. "Wait!" I shout as the figure heads back to the door. "H-His majesty?"

"Yes, miss. His Majesty, the Goblin King." And then the door is clicking shut behind her.

So that means last night... wasn't a dream. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to sort through my muddled thoughts. I'm never touching another drop of alcohol again. Flashes of events from before I passed out give me a vague idea of what happened. Well, at least I didn't sleep with anyone. But why am I here?

A clicking noise sounds as the door is being opened again. A tall, proud, fuzzy blob strolls in. Although I can't really see him, a warm feeling sizzles through me. Jareth.

"Ah, Sarah, you're awake." His voice is harsh.

"Why-" No sound comes out so I clear my throat and try again. "Why am I here?"

"You wished yourself away. I answered. Haven't I always been generous?"

I sigh and wish I could see his face. "But I would remember if I wished myself here." Shadows flicker at the edge of my vision and I can't feel my legs. What great timing my body has.

"Well, you were pretty intoxicated." His tone mocks me.

"I need to go back." Pain shoots through my skull and down my spine. My fingers begin to twitch by themselves. "I need to go back right now."

Jareth walks to the side of the bed and appears to be studying me. I take deep breathes and try to keep my panic to a minimum. A long moment passes before he says anything.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I-" My leg jerks under the blanket. "I'm ill. I need to go to the doctor. Please, send me back!" Hysteria colors my tone. He's standing too close.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," He says in an almost startled tone. "Can you walk?" I shake my head. "Pity. I'll have to carry you, then."

"What?" My eyes widen as he bends to pick me up. "No!" I hold my hands out. "No, don't- don't touch me. Why can't you send me back?"

Jareth sighs and snaps his fingers. A servant opens the door in response. "Have Aubriana brought here immediately." The servant gives a bow and scurries away. He turns back to me and crosses his arms.

"Who's Aubriana?"

"My best healer." Jareth hold up one of his hands. "Can you tell how many fingers I'm holding up?"

I shake my head. "My eyesight is not what it used to be."

The Goblin King snorts. "You're practically blind."

"Not yet," I mumble.

"Pardon?"

"I'm not blind yet. I'm not supposed to be completely blind for a few more weeks, at the least."

The door opens before Jareth can respond and a greenish figure marches over to me.

"Sire, I must ask you to leave." Aubriana pulls the blanket off of me and lays me down. "This may take a while, her condition is worsening as we speak." The healer speaks in a no-nonsense tone.

I glance up to see if Jareth is still there, but he's vanished. Part of me feels completely relieved while another part feels slightly output.

"I need to roll you over," Aubriana states as she does so. "Do try and stay still, dear." Her hands run over my spine and the back of my head. Tingling sensations spread through my body. "It's a good thing His Majesty sent for me. You wouldn't have woken up the next time you fell asleep!"

I try to jerk my head to look at her, but she's holding it with a steel grip. "What do you mean I wouldn't have woken up? My doctor said I had 4 weeks at the least!" I nearly shout at her.

The tingling sensations grow hotter as she holds her hands on me. "Well, humans aren't very capable in the healing department." She rolls me back over and makes me sit up. Her hands cover my eyes and they begin to tingle.

"May I ask you something?" Aubriana grunts and I take that as a yes. "Are you... making me better?"

"Yes."

"Wow," I bend my toes. "The doctors said I would never get better..." My voice trails off as the heat worsens. I bite my lip to keep from squirming.

"Yes, well, it is like I said. Humans are incompetent."

"Is it supposed to burn so much?" I whimper.

The healer removes her hands and the heat starts to lessen immediately. "Yes. Now, open your eyes."

My eyelids flutter open and I gasp. I can see that I was right about the canopy over the bed. A crystal chandelier hangs from the center of the ceiling. The walls are a beige color and the room holds no other furniture other than a brown writing desk and chair.

"I don't believe it..." I look at Aubriana. Her hair is made of moss and her skin looks sinewy. She reminds me of a small tree. "Thank you, so much. I- I never thought I'd be able to see this clearly again."

She smiles at me, revealing sharp, white teeth. "You're welcome. I'll need you to see me tomorrow afternoon so I can be sure it's gone. How did you sustain such an injury?"

"I, uh-"

"I'd like to know as well."

I jump and my gaze shoots towards the door. Jareth stands just inside with an dispassionate face. He looks exactly like he did 7 years ago. I cringe against the headboard of the bed and chew my bottom lip.

"Oh, please, don't act like a shy little girl. What happened? Did you go on an adventure? Smart mouth someone too much?" Jareth gives me a cruel smile.

"No," I reply in a soft voice. "Nothing like that."

Jareth laughs without humor. "No? Did we decide to grow up? What about your dreams?"

I twist my fingers together and stare at them. "Dreams are worthless." I glance back into his eyes with a hard glare. "I was beaten. I went on a date with this guy and he beat me because I wouldn't go to bed with him. He tried-" I take a deep breath. "He tried to force himself on me. When I resisted, he slammed my head into the floor." I watch in grim satisfaction as Jareth's face loses all mocking humor.

He quickly recovers and looks impassive. "And did he?"

"No. I don't really know the details, but some lady called the police. I just remember waking up in the hospital." I rub a hand over my face and laugh without humor. "People say that they'll never forget their first date; I know I won't."

Aubriana pats my hand, but addresses Jareth. "I want her to come see me tomorrow afternoon." Jareth nods. "I'll take my leave now." With a curtsy to Jareth and a smile to me, the healer leaves and shuts the door behind her.

I can feel Jareth's gaze on me, but I don't really know what to say. The silence drags on for an uncomfortable minute before I can't stand it.

"I'm sorry."

I don't know what he thought I was going to say, but I can assure you that an apology was not in mind. "What for?"

"I don't know. For accidentally wishing myself here, I guess. And for what I did 7 years ago. And for freaking out earlier. I- I'm not very comfortable around men anymore."

He doesn't reply so I glance up to see confusion on his face. I had convinced myself of him being a dream only to be whisked away again. The confusion is mutual.

"How you've changed..." He mumbles as if to himself. "Rest, Sarah. I'll have a servant bring your breakfast in the morning." Jareth looks back at me as he walks out the door. "And Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Dreams are never worthless."

The door shuts softly behind him, and I am left puzzling over his words.


	3. Mine

A/N – Hey! Thanks for reading! Here's chapter 3, as promised. Please let me know how you like/dislike it so far so that I may make it better. I love advice! Jareth and Sarah belong to the Jim Henson Company; All other characters are mine.

Edit – Sorry, guys! I had to take the chapter off and fix some things I had intended to modify earlier and didn't get to. Well, here it is! Chapter four may be a tad late... But that's because I'm making sure to not make any careless mistakes and I want it to be longer and better. Look forward to it Thursday or so(: -H.

_Jareth_

I lean against the wall just outside of the guestroom. My chest heaves in angry unison with my ragged breathing. My vision is tinged with red. It takes what is left of my rational thoughts to keep myself from popping in on the bastard that did that to Sarah. How dare he!

A servant scurries past and I pull myself together. I'll find out his name and whereabouts from Sarah; I'll see if the human authorities have given him a suitable punishment before I intervene. After my breathing returns to normal, I find myself tempted to walk right back into the guestroom and hold Sarah. I want to make her troubles disappear.

Chuckling at myself, I realize the full effect she has on me. The effect she's had on me. Why does she get to me like this? Every part of me wishes I could just make her feel for me the way I feel for her. The way I've felt for her since I first saw her brave face, demanding her brother back.

I knock a vase down on my way to the library. That man will pay for changing my Sarah. He took her dreams; I'll take his life.

_Sarah_

"Oof!" I groan as I fling myself onto the mattress. I know I should feel trapped - or at least want to see my family. But I can't. I admit, frustration at being told what to do is something I'm feeling, but I also feel relief. Such relief. I'm not dying. _I'm not dying!_ Not anytime soon, anyway.

Then I think about what Aubriana said. _You wouldn't have woken up the next time you fell asleep!_ A cold shiver shimmies down my back. I guess it wouldn't have mattered if I was home or not, now. They would've found me dead.. Toby would've found me. He was supposed to come over in the morning.

I snatch one of the fluffy pillows and clutch it to my chest. I can't imagine what Toby would feel if that happened to him. My eyelids shut to keep any tears from breaking loose. After going home the last time I was here, I cherished my baby brother. Now he's almost 8. My heart aches as I wonder what he'll do when he finds my letter that I left on my bed. If he can read it – I was pretty wasted.

My dad is going to be angry at first. I just hope it doesn't crush him. My feelings are irrelevant compared to my loved ones. Hell, I don't even want my stepmother to miss me. Maybe they'll assume I committed suicide...

"I have got to get home," I mumble as I get up. Stretching, I relish in the feeling the movement gives me. My back doesn't hurt, and no sharp pains. I feel healthy.

Slipping on my shoes, I walk to the door. They wouldn't lock me in, would they? It's not like I'm a prisoner. Jareth saved my life, he wouldn't have me thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench or anything for leaving a room.

My hand pauses an inch from the crystal doorknob. Jareth saved my life. I squeeze my eyes shut and shove my emotions away. It's not like I have to marry him or anything just because I get to live longer thanks to him.

I smash down hopeful butterflies at my stupid thoughts and open the door. I don't have the best experience with men. Actually, I don't have any experience with men. The one and only date I actually went on practically handed me my death certificate.

A fuzzy, little servant scurries past and stops about a yard in front of me. He – it? - makes this high-pitched chattering noise and is sweeping up broken ceramic with his tail into a bowl. I'm careful to walk around what appears to be a broken vase and keep on down the hallway. I wonder how that vase was shattered? I haven't seen more than a few servants here and there.

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen any trash either. This place was a lot nastier the last time I was here. There were more goblins, too.

I come to an open door and peer in. My mouth pops open as I stare at the hundreds – maybe even thousands – of books along the walls and various shelves. Toby would have loved this room. A rustling sounds has me looking towards the other side of the room. Jareth sits in a plush armchair with a scowl on his face as he stares at a page. He doesn't even seem to be reading it. I scurry past before he looks up; I don't want to be sent to my room like a child.

I turn the corner and nearly bump into a – an elf? He has emerald-green eyes and coal black hair that lays in waves a little past his shoulders; pointed ears stick out of the side of his head. He's willowy and tall, but I doubt that says anything about the extent of his strength. Especially when he looks up and gives me the meanest look ever. If looks could kill...

"Excuse me," His voice is smooth, and even though it's tinged with ice it's pleasant to the ears. "Are you looking for somewhere in particular, or just getting into more trouble?"

I glare up at him and cross my arms. "I was going for a walk, if you must know."

He smirks. "I must. I'm the chief adviser to the King. Does he know you're wandering around like an invalid?"

I lift my chin and brush past him towards the door I just saw someone go through. "I'm not an invalid. I was heading outside." I shoot over my shoulder as I reach the door.

I keep walking just in case he follows – or tells Jareth. Stopping by a rosebush, I notice yet another difference to the castle. A garden, brightly colored, covers the courtyard beside a forest-line. Butterflies and dragonflies flutter around the artfully placed hedges. A cobblestone path leads through a mini-maze of hedges covered in all sorts of flowers; most I can't even name.

Dragonflies flit around me as I head down the path. The butterflies open and close their wings lazily. The sun warms my face and I feel happy. I can see everything so clearly. Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal has me jogging ahead. Close to the trees of the forest, a groomsman is running in circles after the most beautiful stallion I have ever seen.

His white coat glistens over his lean muscles. He arches his neck and snaps at the groom, who throws himself to the ground when he sees hooves following the teeth. Acting on impulse, I hurry over and hold my hands up. The horse stands still and snorts at me - curious, but not trusting. Challenging. I hold my hand palm up to him and take a step closer. His ears flick back and then prick forward at me. I take this as consent and take two more steps to him. He bobs his head and lifts a hoof, but otherwise doesn't move. I'm only 5 steps from him when the groom stands up behind me.

"Here, take the rope," He says, handing me the halter and lead rope behind my back.

I hold it in the hand that isn't reaching for the stallion and show the rope to him. He lets out a large breath that turns into a snort. While I show him that the halter won't hurt him, I inch slowly forward. His wise, blue eyes stare back at me and I decide to go for it. Closing the distance between us - slowly, but sure - I lay my hand on his muzzle. He moves his nose to nuzzle at my hand, and I rub his cheek. Smiling, I hold the halter up and he allows me to slide it over his ears and buckle it.

Patting his neck, I go to hand the lead rope to the groomsman, but the man holds up his hands. All three of us give a small jump as a slow clapping sounds. We turn simultaneously to the source: Jareth.

"Bring him this way, Sarah." Jareth commands. I search his face for evidence towards his mood, but he just nods to the groom and waits for me and the white stallion to get to him.

"That was impressive," Jareth compliments in a neutral tone. "Caine doesn't usually allow strangers near him. He doesn't really like the people he knows either." He grins at me.

Confused, I say, "He didn't look too happy back there, so I intervened. I hope I didn't do anything wrong?"

He shakes his head. "No, I think you did just fine." He pats Caine's neck and I notice he isn't in his usual dark cape outfit. He's wearing a black riding shirt and a pair of dark breeches with black boots. The dark colors suit him.

Jareth notices me staring at him and smirks. I turn my face to the direction we're going to hide my sudden blush. What's wrong with me? I was a second away from calling him mine! Clearing my throat I ask, "Why wouldn't he let the groom put his halter on? And why is he all the way out here?"

Jareth chuckles. "Caine likes to escape. He has a strong spirit and doesn't like underlings leading him around." He looks at me with a conspiratorial wink. "The fact that he let you halter him mean he considers you at least to be an equal."

My brow furrows. "Then why do you have them handle him?"

He looks at me, surprised. "What would you have me do? Come out here and take care of him myself all the time?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Yes, actually. That's what most horse-owners do."

"But I'm a king. I pay people to do that for me."

"Then you aren't a horse owner. You're a horse investor." Caine rubs his large head on my shoulder as the largest barn I've ever seen comes into view. Seeing the horses in the pasture gives my heartstrings a sad twinge. "You should take responsibility for the animals you have. Especially one like this guy." I rub his cheek and he blows in my face. I laugh.

"Wow, Sarah. That's the first time I have ever heard your laugh. I think I'm glad that I followed you out here after you scampered past the library." Jareth looks almost surprised at having let himself say such words.

I ignore his words and remember something he said earlier. I look at the cobblestones. "Jareth? May I ask you to clarify something?"

"Yes, of course."

"When you said that you couldn't send me back... Did you mean ever?" Caine rubs my head with his nose and I swat him away. Jareth is quiet for a moment before he replies.

"I meant that you can't be sent back ever." He has his blank face on and I'm a little sorry for that. I love his smile.

"May I ask why?" I request in a small voice.

"Because you were the one wished away. If it had been someone else wishing you away then I might have been able to get you back somehow." He looks at me as we step into the barn. "I'm sorry."

I nod and walk Caine into the stall with his name plaque. I need to change the subject again before the tears erupt. "Can I ride Caine?"

Jareth looks relieved for a millisecond before he places his blank mask back on. "If you can. Do you have much experience with horses?"

I slide Caine's halter off and give him a final pat. Jareth closes the stall door behind me. "Yes, actually, I worked part-time at a training facility for the past four years. I taught Toby how to ride.."

A groom takes the halter from me and we head back up the path. I tie my hair up in a bun with a hair-tie I had on my wrist. The silence is a little uncomfortable without Caine to buffer it.

We speak simultaneously:

"I wa-"

"You-"

We both give half smiles. The tension is officially broken and I wave my hand for him to go first.

"You've changed a lot, Sarah. You're more mature, I've noticed." He quickly looks at me. "I don't mean that as an insult."

"I know. I was just about to thank you. Again."

"For what this time?"

"Agreeing to let me work with your horse." We're almost back at the entrance to the castle. "I had one. Have one. Back home, I mean."

Jareth stops by a rosebush. "You can have Caine, you know. I have plenty of horses."

I stop just behind him and sort of gape at him. "W-what?"

He turns around holding a wilted white rose. He blows on it and it blooms. The petals fill back out and it's the prettiest rose I've ever laid eyes on. Jareth hands it to me. "He's yours now." he turns around and starts walking back to the castle.

I follow behind him slowly, smelling the rose.

"And Sarah?"

"Hmm?" I glance up at him.

Jareth smiles at me and winks. "Sweet dreams." And then he fades from site.

My feet lead me through the castle slowly. I sit down on my bed and put the rose in a vase that I find in my room, already filled with water. Rummaging in the dresser, I find a nightgown and slip into it. And I fall asleep, staring at my rose. Maybe my luck with men just got better? Not that it will matter – I fully intend to find a way home.


	4. Normal

A/N – Here's chapter 4! I suck, I do. For making it this late. Sorry for the long wait; I had a research paper to turn in and I know it's been a while so I quickly jotted this out after school :[ chapter 5 will be longer! Longer! Jareth and Sarah belong to the Jim Henson Company. All other characters are mine. Thanks for reading!

_Sarah~_

A persistent knocking wakes me from a pleasant dream. I blink open my eyes and stumble through bleary vision to the door. My visitor doesn't stop knocking until I open it with a grunt. I turn around before even seeing who it is and stumble on back to bed. The knocking-fiend walks in behind me and shuts the door.

I look up – vision still a little fuzzy - to see who it is only after pulling the covers over my cold legs. The first word I'd use to describe her is grandmotherly. Her hair is fine and white and hangs loose to her elbows. She has a plump, round face that's feathered in wrinkles. Her spherical figure is clothed in a simple dress and a white apron. The sweet smell of pecan pie is present with her.

"Rise and shine, miss," she says with a smile.

"Uh, who-"

"Am I?" she laughs and it reminds me of wind chimes. "My name is Ghamlia. I'll be your maid from here on, miss."

"It's nice to meet you Ghamlia." She starts to curtsy, but I throw my hands up. "Whoa!" You don't have to do that to me. And please, call me Sarah; I'm no one of importance."

"Oh, but you are of importance," Ghamlia states fervently. "You are His Majesty's special guest! He instructed us to treat you as if you were royalty." She gives me a sly look. "And His Majesty doesn't have guests that stay."

I fumble for something to say. "That may be so, but please address me as Sarah. And no curtsying. I don't wish to be treated in any special way. "

"Yes, m-" Her sparkly, blue eyes widen slightly and she gives a small grin. "I mean: Yes, Sarah."

I smile back at her. Ghamlia walks purposefully to the wall across from the door. She waves a hand and sparkles – I kid you not – erupt from her open palm. They swirl slowly in a circle. For the first few moments that's all that happens. Then, a large shape fades into view until a huge, white wardrobe solidifies into being. Ghamlia gives a contented sigh before turning and smiling triumphantly at me.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast and then I'll help you with your dress," she says. "I haven't seen a beautiful lady in a gorgeous gown in years!" Ghamlia claps her hands giddily and then leaves the room with purpose.

Even though I am more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl, I have to admit to myself that I'm almost exited to wear a gown. It reminds me of a time when I used to dress up and rehearse by myself in parks and in my room. When all I wanted was to be a great actress. My hand reaches for a robe – more like a dress in and of itself – by the bed. I stand up and slip into it, tying it tightly around me. The slippers at the foot of the bed suffice in keeping my toes warm and toasty. A brush and mirror have been left on the writing desk in my room and so I grab them and get to work on my hair.

When Ghamlia comes back wielding a covered tray, my hair – almost long enough to brush my rear end – is silky smooth. I lay the brush down by the little mirror as she sets the tray in front of me. With a practiced movement, Ghamlia whisks away the cover to reveal one of the most delicious looking omelets I've ever seen or smelt.

"Wow," I state as my mouth begins to water. My hand reaches for the fork and I take a small bite. Perfection. The cheese and herbs blend in perfectly. "Ghamlia," I say between savory bites. "This is probably the best omelet I've ever had. Thank you."

She smiles widely at the compliment. "I'll let Cookie know you loved it." Ghamlia walks over and opens the wardrobe. I hear her rustling between fabrics as I finish off the omelet and rub my eyes. My vision hasn't completely cleared up yet since I woke up.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?" I swivel around in the chair until I'm facing her. She glances over her shoulder at me while her hands keep pawing through the fabric.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Green."

Ghamlia stops going through the wardrobe and turns back at me. She gets really close and stares at my irises. "Dear, I think you're mistaken. Your eyes are almost gray."

"What?" I exclaim as I snatch the hand-held mirror back up off of the desk. I bring it really close and stare at my eyes. "Impossible... My eyes have always been green."

Ghamlia gives me a concerned look. "Well, I'll just put you in blue, then." She shuffles back to the wardrobe and plucks out a dress. In a few minutes I am standing in front of a full length mirror on the side of the wardrobe.

The dress is a sky blue. It has a low, square cut neckline and shows most of my shoulders. It's close-fitting on my torso and then spreads out from my waist slightly on the full-length skirt. My sleeves are full-length. The trim is white lace and the back laces up with a powdery blue fabric. It's so simple, but it's probably the most exquisite thing I've ever worn.

Ghamlia sits me back in the desk chair before I can comment and fills her hands with my hair. She braids part of it over my head like a braided crown and then pins the end of the braid behind my ear and under my hair; the rest of my hair flows freely down my back. Next, Ghamlia puts a pair of what look to be blue, handmade ballet flats. They feel soft on my feet.

"Now for the jewelry," Ghamlia says.

I grab her wrist before she can grab jewels. "Oh, no. Thank you, but no. I-I already look fancier than I'm used to being..."

She looks torn as she says, "But you are to be around His Majesty today. You must look the part."

"He knows what I look like, and this will be enough." I let go of her arm. "Thank you very much for making me look like a princess." Her eyes sparkle.

Ghamlia grabs the tray and leaves, promising to return quickly to escort me wherever I wish to go. I sit back down into the chair and rub my eyes. A dull ache starts behind them, the beginning of a headache. I chew on my bottom lip until there is a knock on my door.

The elf I bumped in to yesterday afternoon, Eldon, stands on the other side. He glowers at me and gives me a shallow bow. Even though I don't want to be bowed to, I'm insulted at how rude he is over having to bow to me.

"Please," I state in an aggravated voice. "Don't bow. I don't want to be treated like I'm something special. I have already forbidden Ghamlia of doing so."

He straightens and nods. His eyes are green daggers, stabbing my self-confidence. I sigh and move so that he can enter the room, but he just stands there.

"Well? What do you want?" I ask him.

"I wanted to see something."

"And that would be?"

"What Jareth could possibly see in you, human." Eldon sneers at me.

My mouth pops open and I jerk back. "What?" I glare at him and clench my teeth to refrain from yelling. "What's your problem? I haven't done a thing to you except accidentally bump in to you yesterday, which I'm sorry for, but you act like you have some sort of personal vendetta against me." I cross my arms. "And, buddy, I really hate rude people."

"I can assure you that I am not your buddy," He states seriously. "And I do not care for your opinion." He turns as Ghamlia comes back. Nodding to her, Eldon glares at me once more before stalking off.

Ghamlia gives me a sad smile. "He's really not so bad, usually. He just cares for His Majesty like he was his own son."

I look at Ghamlia. "Yeah, well, I don't see what that has to do with me."

Ghamlia opens her mouth to reply, but a sudden thought has me interrupting her. "Ghamlia, what time is it?"

"Almost the middle of the day. Why?"

"Can you take me to Aubriana?" The pulsing behind my eyes is more prominent now.

Ghamlia nods and starts off down the hall, in the opposite direction I went yesterday. I shut the door and scurry after her.

The kind, older woman leads me through a maze of hallways and stairs. I keep close to her as we come to a circular room. Doors of every shape, size and color line the walls. Ghamlia doesn't hesitate; she walks straight to a round, sapphire door and walks inside.

_Jareth-_

"Sire, it's more serious than I originally presumed," the earthly, health pixie states. Lady Aubriana stares at the wall beyond me, sensing Sarah's condition. Her textured brow furrows. "I-I'm not certain, but I will need to keep seeing her daily."

"As you say," I state, not letting my fear for Sarah's life show in my even tone. "I will go fetch her for you now."

The sapphire door creaks and one of the maids steps in. She drops into a deep curtsy when she sees me, causing Sarah to almost bump into her. I wave my hand at the maid to let her know she may stand now, but my attention is on Sarah. She's dressed in a simple gown; almost a commoner's gown. You wouldn't know it with her. Her palms smooth invisible wrinkles on her torso as if she's nervous and a subtle blush creeps up her neck. I give her my most charming smile.

Nodding, I greet her. "Sarah, I was just coming to get you," I inform her.

She blinks a few times in confusion. "What for?"

Lady Aubriana steps in front of me, urgency oozing from her small frame. "Ghamlia, go and fetch water from the Well." She strides over and grabs Sarah's hand – urgently, yet gently – and pulls her to a chair near where we were sitting. I feel my face clear itself of the anxiety that wreaks havoc in my chest.

A soft sigh, almost a whimper, escapes from Sarah when Lady Aubriana touches her forehead. Sarah scrunches her nose (and if it wasn't for the circumstances, I think my heart would have stopped at the adorable sight) and squeezes her eyes closed. White light shines from The Lady and transfers to Sarah. Her skin glows as if she's an angel; all except for a spot on her neck.

I stroll around the room, casually ending up behind Sarah. A dark energy seems to be clinging to the bottom of her head, on the top of her spine. Lady Aubriana meets my eyes and nods, sharing my thought. My vow to find the bastard responsible is strengthened- and now the rules are different. Nodding to The Lady, I leave to give Sarah some privacy. I don't want to see her face when she's told.

_Sarah-_

"So," I start, after Aubriana let's me go and the tingles stop. "Am I okay now?"

She fixes me with a stare. "I want to know about when you woke up this morning. Vision, pain levels, and the like."

I fidget. Her stare is hard, but not unkind. I stare at the wall. "My vision was blurry, but I'd been awake a bit before a minor headache manifested."

Aubriana stares at me – calculating – for a moment until she relents, believing my words. "I'll need you to keep coming back. Every morning. Alright?"

I nod my head. "But, why? I will do as you say, but I need to know what's wrong." My voice is almost a whisper, and I keep my eyes on my fidgeting hands. It's almost like I'm back at Dr. Garrison's office...

Aubriana sits on a chair beside me and lays her hand on my arm. "Sarah," She hesitates and seems to force herself to continue. "The problem with you isn't... human related. You-"

"What do you mean it isn't human related?"

"If you could refrain from interrupting then you'll find out." I pinch my lips together and she nods. "To fully understand, I need to explain something to you; a concept, if you will. Every living thing has a circle of energy, a glow around them. An aura. Different beings carry different, similar signatures even though each individual carries a unique aura. Instances and habitats cause different quirks in different auras. All females have a certain shape to their auras; and males have their own. And if you can read an aura, you can know almost every thing about that person. Are you following?" I nod to show I understand. "Well, after you came here, to the Underground, the outer-edges of your own aura took on a silvery hue. Almost as if the glow has a shining light inside it. And, like how coming here added a change to it, your injury caused a change to your aura."

She pauses, and I can't keep in a question. "But, do you see auras all the time? Is there an off switch?"

She gives me a look, but answers, "No, you don't see them all the time. You must be trained in it. Unless you are a unicorn, elemental sprite, or mermaid then you must be trained in it. Even some humans can learn the art." I feel my mood lighten at that. I wish to learn it. Aubriana continues before I can get another word in. "After your injury, toward the area near your head, a dark coloring has manifested. Almost as if there is a shadow or dark hole covering up the light. For a human, Sarah, your aura is incredibly bright. But the shadow is clinging and I can see it trying to spread. Almost as if it's trying to suffocate the light out."

"So is that, like, a sign that I'm dying? My light going out?"

"Yes, and no. Yes for you, but no for that being _the_ sign of death. I'm almost positive that I can stop it, especially if we can get the help of Eldon, but it's not the fact that it's there that worries me. It's the fact that it occurred. An injury like you described shouldn't have produced this. This, this shadow, is supernatural. No human could create it."

"But-" I flounder for a response. "But that means that..."

"Yes, someone from Underground put it there."

"If what you've flitted over about auras is true... then... is it possible for there to be a- a signature or something that you could follow to the person that put it there?"

Aubriana's face lights up like the fourth of July. "Yes! I knew you'd catch on quickly. Yes, we'll be able to see who did it, but only if we come across him."

As happy as I am that it can be taken care of, something doesn't quite add up to me. "But, Aubriana, why would someone from here do this to me? I'm not anything special."

Aubriana stares at my face. "When most come to the Underground they leave with an almost silver color around their auras. When you left, yours became so bright that it's almost white. It sparkles and yet glows. That is something special, my dear."

"Special? Like-"

"Here's the Water from the Well, m'lady," Ghamlia rushes in. In her hands is a crystal vial, radiating a shining light.

"Only one vial?" Ghamlia looks sheepish under Aubriana's gaze. Aubriana sighs. "Thank you, Ghamlia. I'll have someone fetch more when necessary. Ghamlia practically glows.

Taking the vial, Aubriana hold it out to me. "I need you to drink this. I'll have more stocked in your room later. You'll need to drink one vial in the morning, and one after dinner."

The crystal vial feels warm in my palm. "What is it?"

"Water from the Well. It's a source of healing energy. It can heal anything supernaturally caused. And it's great for the skin and pregnancies. It should flush out the dark energy in your aura." She turns to a door towards the back of her room.

"Wait," She looks over her shoulder at me. "My eyes changed colors after you did the tingly touch thing the first time. Is that-"

"Normal?" Aubriana flashes me her sharp smile. "Dear, nothing here is normal."

The door closes softly behind her.


	5. News

Hey, everyone. First off- I am so sorry for disappearing. A bunch of stuff came up that you don't care to hear about and yeah. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm putting this on hold. I have these other projects I started around the same time and I'm just really busy with senior year. I'll probably update it in like a month or so. I'm really really really sorry!

-Heather


	6. Stabled

_Sarah-_

Ghamlia and I walk at a leisurely pace back towards my room. "Can you see auras?" I ask her, receiving a set of raised eyebrows from the kind lady.

"Oh, dear girl, no. If I had that talent I probably wouldn't have to work as a maid, " she chuckles.

"So it's special to see auras?"

Ghamlia looks thoughtful for a moment. "Not special, per se, but more revered. Common Fae like me do not have the resources to train in it like Nobles would. It's much like human music academies - I believe. You must first possess a natural talent for it, however small, and you must be able to progress adequately."

"Oh," I am thoughtful for a moment as I let my brain chew on the information. "Thank you for filling me in, Ghamlia."

The lady offers a smile as we stop in front of my room.

I frown at the door, not wanting to be cooped up. I've spent long enough cooped up since my injury.

"Is there a problem, mis- Sarah?" Ghamlia asks worriedly.

"Uhm, not exactly... I- I was just wondering if it would be possible for me to go to the stables?"

"You don't need to ask permission of me, dear," Ghamlia practically giggles.

I flush slightly. Of course she wouldn't get my slight hint. Oh, how I hate asking for things. I feel like I'm using people when I do. Might as well, though. I really don't want to stay in my room... "Oh, uhm, I was actually wondering if I could get some riding clothes? OR the clothes I arrived in?"

The gentle maid's hands flutter to her face. "Oh, oh dear, I'm sorry. His Majesty informed us you would be staying and had me get rid of your human clothing. If - if it's quite alright, I can show you where your riding clothes are?"

I'm a little miffed that Jareth had my clothes tossed, but I smile at Ghamlia and tell her that will be quite alright with me.

After showing me how to get in to the back of the wardrobe (which, I found out, is much like that magical bag Mary Poppins lugs around) Ghamlia leaves me to get ready and so that she may tend to some of her other duties.

I pull on a dark, sapphire riding shirt with black breeches that I discovered in the mystifying wardrobe. I've enver actually worn breeches as I've only ever ridden western, but seeing as the Fae apparently do _not_ beleive in jeans I'll have to make do. My feel slither in to the black leather riding boots that were left for me and I find that I rather like them. Scratch that - I'm absolutely in love with them. Imagine wearing the comfiest slippers: now turn them into your leather boots. I tie my hair in a long, loose braid with my trusty hair-tie and walk swiftly out the door.

-And straight into a very solid chest.

My eyes slowly travel upwards until they're met with my favorite pair of dual colored eyes. "Er, hey," I stammer while quickly backing up. "S-sorry. I didn't realize anyone was just outside the door.."

"It's fine, I assure you. You need not be so hesitant with me, Sarah." Just listening to his deep voice sends shivers right through my core.

"Uhm, okay."

We stand in silence for a moment. It seems like this has become a quick-habit.

"Is there-"

"Were you-"

I cover my mouth in a sorry attempt to stifle my giggle. "You first, please."

Jareth raises an eyebrow, but thankfully goes on. "I was only about to ask if you were heading to the stable-yard, but I can see it would've been in vain."

"Yes, I guess it would have," I respond. "I was only wondering if you needed something, being just at the door and all...?"

Jareth's eyebrow stays up as he smirks. "May I accompany you to the stables? I find myself with a free evenging."

His request brings me up short; more so the fact that he asked instead of just doing. "Of- of course."

Jareth starts off down the hall in his long strides and I'm left to scurry after him.

As soon as we stepoutside, the butterflies and dragonflies simultaniously take off from the bushes around us. If I weren't already trying to keep up with Jareth's pace I woul have stopped to stare at the beauty of their action.

Our walk was silent and, apart from my slight effort in keeping up with him, comfortable. I could immediately tell that Jareth really did not take care of his own horses personally because as soon as the Goblin King stepped foor in the stable-yard all of the grooms and stable hands lept into action. As I walked to Caine's stall with purpose, Jareth pulled aside a semi-important looking man and prceded to hold a whispered conversation.

Caine stretched his head out of his stall and blocks my view of Jareth and the man. I oblige in his obvious request of affection and rub his nose. A groom walks over holding a box filled with the grooming tools and at my nod leaves them on the stall door.

"Hey, there," I murmur while opening the stall and letting myself in. Caine snorts and stomps to which I respond with a solid stare. "Now, now. I won't have any of that. You respect me, I respect you. We clear?"

The stallion flicks his ears at me and lowers his head. Smiling, I rub his neck before grabbing a brush and getting to work on his lovely - but dirty - coat.

The familiar process of grooming a horse slowly, but surely thoroughly relaxes me. It's like whole world just fades into the background. It's just me and the horse; the brush sweeping over a soft coat.

"E-excuse me, my lady, but here is a saddle for you to ride in," says a timid voice, breaking my little spell.

Caine's ears go back, and I just roll my eyes at him. The young man is standing far enough away from the stall door that if Caine went near, he couldn't reach. I smile gently at him. "Thank you, but I won't be needing it just yet. I've never ridden in an English style before."

The stable boy looks back at me with panicked, sea-blue eyes. "B-but, my lady, His Majesty specified that I was to tack your horse with it before you r-rode."

I walk out of the stall and look down at the saddle. "It won't make much of a difference to me. Wouldn't it be the same as bareback?" The boy scrunches his brow at me from underneath his turqoise hair, trying to see my view. I smile. "Thank you, but if he says anything tell him I refused. I'll make sure you won't be in any trouble."

"T-thank you, my lady. If you ever n-need anything let me know; I'm your man," He states proudly.

I laugh. "Well, you're in luck. I find myself in need of two things."

"Yes?"

"First, may I know your name?"

This seems to cause the young man to fumble. "Oh, I beg your pardon, miss. I'm Quitin, son of the stable master." His smile reveals these cute little dimples that just bring out the big sister in me.

"Okay, Quintin, the second thing I need is very important," I start with the most serious tone I can muster. "Please don't address me in any sort of formal manner. My name is Sarah and I'm definitely not anything special."

"B-but His Majesty-"

"Quintin," I say, using my nicest smile. "Call me Sarah."

He flushes a cherry red over his pale blue skin. "Y-yes... Sarah."

_Jareth-_

I shake my head at the stable master. "No, Zanthid. I have gifted the Lady Sarah with Caine. She has unlimited access from here on out." I raise my eyebrow at him and give him a glare that has sent others to their knees. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, my lord," He squeaks.

"Pardon the intrusion, Your Majesty, b-but Sar- er, the Lady says that she won't be needing the saddle," Quintin informs while holding said saddle.

I glance over at him. He's the spitting image of his father, save for being smaller and... more timid. "Thank you, Quintin. Put it away until she has need of it."

Without another glance, I ignore the child-Fae's muttering and stalk towards Caine's stall.

To find it empty.

Confused, I stare for a moment and see that Caine's bridle is gone. She didn't...

Without sparing a second, I pop in beside the fenced riding area. There, atop the arrogant stallion, is Sarah. She sits without a saddle, riding with ease. Although seeing her in such a dangerous situation causes physical pain to shoot through my chest, I must admit that I've never seen a more beautiful creature.

And I know, with every familiar beat of my heart, I will try to make her happy no matter what it is that will bring her the utmost happiness... Be that somehow sending her home, or having her by my side. Forever.

_Sarah-_

Surprisingly, Caine let me mount with ease. He listened immediately responded to every cue and I could tell that he was being extra gently with me. I rub his neck often, praising his behavior.

He's probably the best horse I've ever ridden.

After walking a few rounds and getting comfortable with each other, I ask Caine to trot. The transaction is smooth and his gait is gently. I rock with each step and grip with my thighs with each bounce. For such a huge horse his gaits are surprisingly gentle. I keep my hands loose on the reins and with tangle a few fingers into his coarse mane.

All of my attention was focused on Caine so I noticed as soon as his attention focused on something else. A big, important, handsome something else...

I pull Caine into a stop beside Jareth, the very unhappy looking Goblin Kind. I roll my lip in to my mouth and wait for him to say something.

"Sarah," he starts, "Why in the Underground are you riding a very spirited and arrogant horse without any form of security?"

I blink at him. "Security? Really? He's a horse, not a bomb."

Jareth sighs and pinches he bridge of his nose. "No, but sometimes he's way worse than a 'bomb', as you put it. Put a saddle on him next time... Please."

I'm pretty sure it's the fact that Jareth just said "please" to me that made me say, "But I don't know how to ride in an English saddle. I've only ever ridden bareback and Western."

It's Jareth's turn to blink at me before he sighs dramatically. "Then I guess I'd better teach you."

After another five minutes of not-so-nicely telling me to get off of a "ticking time bomb," Jareth and I are walking back to the castle so that I can shower before dinner; which I've been informed is mandatory for me to attend.

"I don't know why you're so adament about me using the English saddle when it's practically the same thing as bareback riding," I mumble. Yes, I'm pouting. Yes, it's awful childish of me. But I really, really don't think i'd enjoy riding on a slab of leather that would only cause me to chafe instead of just riding natural.

"I'm not arguing about this, dear Sarah. You will learn to ride with the saddle and I will personally teach you." His tone is hard enough to smash rocks with.

I walk into my room, still put off that he's being so obstinate about the stupid saddle thing. I flop onto the bed and start to take off my boots. Stupid, handsome Goblin King lording over me.

I place my boots back in the wardrobe and sit at the vanity to start working on my knotted hair when I notice another rose in my vase. It's petals are the deepest shade of red and the smell is so sweet. The note beside the roses says:

_ Sarah,_

_ Ghamlia will be there soon to assist you to the bathing quarters. Let her dress you again for supper; it is rather formal. And enjoy the rose._

_ J._

Figures. Giving in, I pick up the rose and inhale it's sweet essence. Of course, when someone goes out of their way to give you a flower you can't stay output with them.

Dinner should be... entertaining.

*A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry I left for so long. Everything has just been awful. But I tried to keep you guys in my mind and honestly, I just wrote all of this today. I just... wrote it. I think I freed my small (large) writer's block. At least for a bit. I can't make any promises as to the next chapter but I promise it won't be so long a wait anymore. I tried to make this chapter pretty lengthy, but I don't know if I succeeded. Thanks for sticking around guys: This is for you.

-Eattie.


End file.
